Mr & Mrs Dincht
by Klutzy Angel
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Smith, Final Fantasy style. Zell and Selphie are both high ranking spies who work for opposing agencies, but what happens when the two discover the others secret identity? Zelphie R&R!
1. Council for the Couple

**Mr. & Mrs. Dincht**

**Chapter 1- Council for the Couple**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Final Fantasy, or Mr. & Mrs. Smith. They are both owned by other people NOT me. This is the only chapter I'm going to put this disclaimer in.

**A/N- **So this is "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" Final Fantasy VIII style. I hope that you all like it and please R it's what starving authors feed on...

"Dr. Kramer your 9:15 appointment is here," said the voice over the P.A. in his office. The man pressed a button on his phone.

"Send them in Xu," he said aloud. He got up and sat down in a large black chair positioned in front of his desk for better conversation. As he got himself ready a couple walked into the office; a blonde man about 5'7 and a brunette woman probably 3 inches shorter than the man.

The two were around the age of 24, "A young age to be married," thought the man. Dr. Kramer signaled the two to sit in the chairs across from him and the two did as were told. The woman was dressed in a simple black pencil skirt, a white button down and black heels. The man wore a dark blazer over a white t-shirt and black pants.

They sat beside each other, in two matching black leather chairs, both in preparation to be grilled by their councilor. The balding man pushed his glasses farther up on his nose, and clicked his pen twice, ready to write down notes on the conversation.

"Names?" he asked looking down at his appointment slip not even bothering to introduce himself.

"Zell Dincht," replied the man coolly.

"Selphie Dincht, maiden name Tilmitt," replied the woman crossing her left leg over the other. Dr. Kramer wrote something down on the appointment slip and clicked his timer, signaling the beginning of the hour-long session.

He cleared his throat, "So how long have you two been married?" he asked the couple.

"Five years," answered Selphie.  
"Four years," answered Zell at the same time. Selphie looked over at him quickly with only her eyes displeased with her husbands answer.

"Four or five years," said the blonde man correcting himself. Dr. Kramer wrote some notes on his clipboard.

"How happy are you as a couple on a scale of one to ten?" asked the councilor.

"Eight," replied the brunette quickly.

"Wait a sec, what exactly are the criteria for this?" asked Zell, "Is one, terribly miserable, and ten, perfectly happy? Or..." the man trailed off. Selphie crossed her hands in her lap, her annoyance evident to her husband.

"Just answer the question, however you see fit Mr. Dincht," replied Dr. Kramer, writing some more notes.

Selphie began to shake her foot, "Why am I so anxious? I can infiltrate an office filled with armed soldiers but I get nervous during a session with a marriage councilor.

"Alright then, ready," replied Zell.

"Eight," the two said in unison.

"So why is it that you two have come for marriage counseling?" asked the councilor.

"A friend of mine told me about you, Quistis. She said that your sessions saved her marriage," replied Selphie. Dr. Kramer began to write something in his notes. "Not that our marriage _needs_ saving," she covered quickly, "I just want to make sure that we're, you know, on track."

"So it was a joint decision?" he asked looking at Zell.

"Of course," replied Selphie answering for her husband.

"Okay, how often do you have sex?"

The two were taken aback by that question, though looking at them you couldn't tell.

"I don't understand the question," said Selphie uncrossing and re-crossing her legs.

"Is this also on a scale of 1-10?" asked Zell, "Ten being all the time?"

"And one being never?" asked Selphie, "Because, technically zero is never."

"Or how good the sex is? One being terrible and ten being amazing?" asked the blonde leaning forward in his seat a little bit.

Dr. Kramer wrote something down on his pad, "Let's just... skip the question." Zell scratched the back of his neck nervously and then cleared his throat returning to the laid-back stance in his chair. "What roles do each of you fall into in the household? Who is the main provider, or do you both work, who cleans, who cooks? That sort of thing."

"We both work," stated Zell, "I'm a personal trainer and a physiotherapist."

"I'm a CEO at Heartilly Inc.; we are currently trying to rebuild the town of Dollet after that hurricane last month," said Selphie trying to win points with the man. "I also do the cooking, cleaning and decorating, I mean, when I'm not busy with my work."

The man shifted in his seat and quickly looked at his pocket watch examining how long was left in the session.

Selphie pulled the hem of her skirt farther up on her knee, taking a look around the room. The walls were a deep burgundy coloured wood, and were adorned with pictures of Dr. Kramer's family. She counted three daughters, all of which were most likely under the age of 16. His wife had deep black hair, and looked much younger than her husband, probably 7 or 8 years.

She then looked over at her husband, he caught her glance and the two smiled.

"I wonder if she's pissed about the 'how happy are you' question," he thought looking back at the councilor.

"I am so pissed about the 'how happy are you question'. What are the criteria my ass! Stop stalling you jackass," thought Selphie.

Zell let out a small yawn; he was dead tired. This appointment was scheduled for far too early in the morning, and he had had a long night prior. "Squall is gonna give me hell for that mission," he thought to himself, "but it wasn't my fault that stupid tech kid forgot to tell me about the third set of guards..."

Dr. Kramer cleared his throat and looked up from his notepad, "So," he began, "How did you two first meet?"

"It was in Timber," replied Selphie.

"The 'Red Wall Hotel' in Timber, four years ago," said Zell nodding.

"Five," corrected Selphie.

"Right," said Zell, "Four or five years ago."

"We were both on vacation," started Selphie, "we bumped into each other accidentally after certain... incidents..."


	2. Once Upon a Time in Timber

**Mr. & Mrs. Dincht**

**Chapter 2 – Once Upon a Time in Timber**

Dr. Kramer cleared his throat and looked up from his notepad, "So," he began, "How did you two first meet?"

"It was in Timber," replied Selphie.

"The 'Red Wall Hotel' in Timber, four years ago," said Zell nodding.

"Five," corrected Selphie.

"Right," said Zell, "Four or five years ago."

"We were both on vacation," started Selphie, "we bumped into each other accidentally after certain... incidents..."

_Four or Five years ago in Timber..._

The front door flew open and several armed soldiers stormed into the hotel lobby looking around frantically. Zell turned to see what was going on, the soldiers were stopping people walking by and asking them questions.

"What's going on?" he asked the bartender. He looked up from the drink he was pouring; nothing meant vacation like A.M. cocktails.

"Someone attempted to assassinate Vinzer Deling, the Galbadian soldiers are looking for people who are traveling alone," replied the man coolly. Obviously he wasn't to broken up over the assassination attempt, he was likely a member of the resistance. Zell looked turned around once again, and looked a Galbadian soldier dead in the eye.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath. The soldier began to walk toward Zell, the blonde man looked around quickly for an escape.

"Are you alone sir?" asked the soldier. Zell didn't respond, he simply looked behind the soldier at the door, which had just opened. In walked a brunette in a yellow sundress.

"Are you alone sir?" repeated the soldier a little more agitated this time. The woman locked eyes with Zell.

"No," he responded. He walked over to the brunette who was currently being accosted by one of the Galbadian soldiers.

"Are you alone Ma'am?" he asked her.

"No," she responded, "We're together," she said taking Zell's hand. "Let's go to our room honey," she said to him. Zell smiled at the soldiers and the two went to the stairs and headed to the mysterious girls hotel room.

Once inside the two let out a heavy sigh, since they were no longer in danger.

"Selphie," said the woman.

"Zell," he replied shaking her small hand.

"So," she said moving from her door to the kitchen that was built into the hotel room, "That was a close one right? I mean they would have kept us for hours if they knew we were traveling alone. A bad time to be single right?"

"Yeah," responded Zell looking around the room. It was a first class room, way nicer than his. "Why can't Squall ever book nice rooms for me? It's not like we're low on cash..." he thought to himself.

"You're welcome to stay here until it calms down outside," said Selphie as she took a seat on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. Zell took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Thanks," he replied. "Hey can I use your bathroom real quick?" Selphie nodded.

"Sure, it's the door on the left once you enter the bedroom," Zell nodded and got up to go to the bathroom. Once he was gone Selphie sighed another sigh of relief. "That was way too close," she thought to herself. The woman searched through her bag that was lying on the floor and went over to her large window.

She sat on the sill and dialed a number. As the phone rang she looked out below, the soldiers were still running around mindlessly looking for an assassin. "An assassin who's a bad shot," she thought to herself.

"Hello, Heartilly Inc., how may I be of service today?" asked a receptionist.

"It's Selphie can you put my through to Rinoa?"

"Ms. Heartilly is currently in a meeting can I take a message?" Selphie rolled her eyes; this was obviously either a newbie or a total temp.

"The meeting can be interrupted I'm sure just put me through," replied Selphie a little agitated. She could hear the girl going crazy on the other line, Selphie felt a little badly for her, but she had to get in contact with Rinoa.

"Pl-please hold," said the receptionist. The line cut off and Rinoa's voice entered Selphie's ears.

"Yes Selphie, how was the mission?"

"Failure. I was ready to take him out but some retard shot at him and completely missed any important body parts. Now the entire Galbadian army is going ape shit downstairs. I'm likely going to be stuck here another day and a half at most, but I will get you totally up to speed once I get back," replied Selphie looking to the bathroom when she heard a thud.

"Alright, be safe. See you when you get back," Rinoa clicked off and Selphie tossed her phone onto the couch. She looked over at the bathroom door trying to see what was going on.

* * *

Zell entered the bathroom and immediately got out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Good morning Dr. Leonhart's office how can I help you?" asked a sweet receptionist. Zell could already picture her, Irvine had probably hired another hot young girl to be the secretary so that he could maybe get into her pants. He was such a jerk sometimes.

"Can I speak to Squall please, this is Zell," he replied.

"Sure! Hold one sec please!" she answered a little too excitedly. Zell heard the line go dead then come back and then a muffled voice and then Squall's voice boomed through the phone.

"Zell?" Zell's ear almost jumped off his head, Squall's voice was way too loud. "Zell are you there? This damn new receptionist I swear! My dog could do a better job! Anyways report on your mission status."

"Well sir, actually you know how you said that there would be competition for the mark, well there was and he or she totally missed the target. So now the authorities are all over the place looking for an assassin who is a really bad shot," he replied into the receiver. Squall groaned in annoyance.

"Very well, come home as soon as the soldiers calm down a little. I look forward to your mission briefing once you return," replied Squall then the line went dead. Zell sighed; Squall was pissed.

The blonde put the phone back into his pocket and looked around the bathroom. Everything mostly belonged to the hotel; Selphie hadn't brought much of her own things. Then he saw them, a pair of sheer pink thong underwear hanging on the shower curtain rod. He looked away quickly then found himself staring straight at them.

He moved slowly towards them to get a better look, and then he though he heard something from outside the door. He spun quickly and lost his footing on the tile floor and fell onto the bathtub taking the shower curtain with him.

A moment later he heard a knock on the door and Selphie's muffled voice, "Are you alright? I heard a thud."

Zell looked at the door and realized that the underwear was now on his head, he threw it off quickly, "Um, yeah I just fell accidentally," he relied getting out of the tub and leaving the shower curtain where it was.

Selphie opened the door, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied massaging his side, "I think I just bruised myself is all."

"But you could have cracked a rib!" she exclaimed she went over to him and lifted his white t-shirt to examine his side. She touched the area, which was beginning to bruise.

"See, just a bruise..." he said. She removed her hand and put his shirt back down.

"Alright... if your sure..."

"So..." started Zell, "We won't really be able to leave here 'til everything calms down, what do you wanna do to pass the time?"

Selphie looked at him, he had a devilish smile on his handsome face.

* * *

"You didn't!" said Quistis loudly.

"Yeah, we totally did it," replied Selphie as she climber higher on the rock formation.

"You are such a whore," said her blonde friend as she rested on a ledge. The two were out for a day of rock climbing.

"Yeah well this whore totally got proposed to."

* * *

"You did what?!" exclaimed Irvine.

"I asked her to marry me," replied Zell loudly as he was sparring with a man at the gym.

"Are you out of your mind?!" said his friend still baffled by the situation, "What did she say?"

"She said yes!"


	3. You’ll Get Used To It

**Mr. &. Mrs. Dincht  
Chapter 3 – You'll Get Used To It... **

"You did what?!" exclaimed Irvine.

"I asked her to marry me," replied Zell loudly as he was sparring with a man at the gym.

"Are you out of your mind?!" said his friend still baffled by the situation, "What did she say?"

"She said yes!"

_Four or five years later in Esthar..._

Zell sighed as he watched the paperboy toss the paper on the dew-covered grass, and then went over to retrieve it. The blonde man returned inside the house and prepared himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning," said Selphie from the kitchen table as she drank some coffee, startling Zell a little.

"Morning," he replied, " I didn't know you were awake yet."

"I always wake up at the same time you do," she replied as she got up and took the paper from his hands.

"Right," he said. Selphie took the paper apart and took the 'life' section with her upstairs, and Zell went over to the kettle and sighed when he saw there was no water left in it. He refilled the kettle with water, turned it on and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

When he got there Selphie was busy putting on makeup and fixing her hair for work. Zell took off his bathrobe and hung it lazily on a nearby hook, only for it to fall off. Selphie looked at it fall in the mirror and sighed quietly. She finished with the mirror and headed to the closet to get ready for work.

"We have that dinner with the Stillman's tomorrow night," said Selphie as she changed for work.

"Yeah," replied Zell, "7:30 is it?"

"Yes," she replied coolly.

Once she was finished changing she went to get her briefcase, and met Zell at their cars.

"So dinner's at seven," she said to him as she got into her silver SUV.

"Right," said Zell as he got into his black one. The two started their cars and Zell followed Selphie out the driveway, both on their way to their work.

* * *

"Morning Mr. Dincht," said Ella, the receptionist at 'Dincht's Chiropractics', as Zell entered the building. The walls were all white, and were decorated with pictures of lakes, and other calming scenery.

"Here are your receipts from that job in Winhill, and there's a message from Claire about new jobs on the horizon." Zell took the papers from the blonde girl without saying a word and entered his office to find his friend Irvine sitting at his desk.

"Who's the teenager outside? Are you babysitting?" he asked the man sarcastically.

"Ha-ha," replied Irvine, "No, she's our new receptionist. Sarah wasn't working out."

"You mean you slept with her and then fired her," stated Zell.

"No," said Irvine getting out of Zell's chair and heading towards the door, "I got Percy to do it." Zell rolled his eyes and turned on his desktop computer.

"Irvine, Percy is our assistant. He is not supposed to be used to break up with girls that you've grown tired of," said Zell.

"Right, right..." said Irvine as he left the office and closed the door behind him. Zell sighed loudly and began to do some paperwork.

* * *

"So Mr. Dincht, what brings you to my office?" asked the therapist to the blonde man sitting in the chair across from him. Zell had popped in to see Dr. Kramer quickly before work.

"I just wanted to talk to you about our last session with you. Did we, you know, pass?" asked Zell.

"Do you think that your marriage needs to pass?" replied the older man looking at Zell intently. Zell always hated that he answered every question with another question, it was like a test he was destined to always fail.

"Well, I mean, I don't think that we're like a bad couple. We get along fine," said Zell, "But there are those times when you just want to, you know." Zell began to strangle an imaginary neck in front of him. Dr. Kramer wrote down something in his notepad, and Zell immediately regretted his words.

"But other than that, you know," covered Zell, "I think we're doing fine..."

* * *

"Good morning Selphie," said the receptionist at Heartilly Inc. as Selphie entered the corporate office.

"Good morning Ken," she replied placing her jacket on his desk and heading for her office, "any news for me?"

"Yes actually," he responded as he got up from his desk and hung up Selphie's jacket. "There are three new messages from our branch in Balamb; something about funding of government projects. And the payments from those last to jobs are here, so I just need your signature on some papers before I can cash the cheques. Also Miranda has an important memo from Rinoa that requires your immediate attention."

Selphie sat down in her leather swivel chair and turned to Ken, who was on the opposite side of her desk, "Alright, I'll call Miranda now, and bring those papers in for me to sign whenever you have time. I'll also need you to contact Jennifer in the Balamb branch and tell her that she can do whatever she wants with the funding so long as she doesn't exceed this quarters budget," she said. Ken wrote down notes quickly on his notepad, "And confirm the party arrangements for the governors ball this weekend. We need to make sure that we don't repeat last years... mishaps."

"Alright boss, I'll go page Miranda to come upstairs to speak with you," Ken said before exiting the office to start his work. Selphie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

"So why did you decide to come back on your own?" asked Dr. Kramer to Selphie. After work she had decided to pop in for a quick visit to the therapist, but she wasn't sure exactly why.

"I don't know. I think that I need you to tell me how to fix my marriage... which I think is perfectly fine, but you know, things can always be better right?" she finished quickly. The man nodded slowly and wrote in his notepad. Selphie wanted nothing more than to rip the pad from his hands and read all the snarky comments he was surely making.

"Does your husband know that you're here?"

"No, well not now. I don't want him to think too much of it you know," replied Selphie.

"Are there other secrets you keep from your husband?" he asked straightening in his chair. Selphie smiled a little nervously.

"Well yeah sure... I mean everybody has secrets..."

* * *

Zell pulled into the driveway and looked at the clock in his car. It read 7:21pm. He was just in time for dinner. He parked his car in the garage and entered the house, putting his jacket on the hook near the door.

"Welcome home Zell," came Selphie's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey Selphie," answered Zell, "Dinner smells great." Selphie appeared in the doorway with a martini glass and handed it to Zell. He took the glass and took a sip, it was made just how he liked it.

"I bought new curtains," revealed Selphie, "Come and look at them." She led Zell to the living room that was decorated with few family pictures, but mostly the walls were covered with paintings from famous artists. Zell's eyes went over the curtains draped in front of the window; they were a beige colour, just like the old ones. Or maybe different, he couldn't really tell.

"They're... nice," he said finally.

"We'll have to get new upholstering for the couches, and maybe a new carpet," said Selphie as she surveyed the room, looking to see what colours would match best. Her eyes landed on Zell who was looking disinterested at his martini glass. "You don't like them," she stated finally.

"I like them," he answered. Zell wasn't sure if he liked them or not, since he could hardly tell what was different with them. "I just don't know what was wrong with the other curtains."

"We can always return them if you don't like them," she said back to him.

"Alright I don't like them." Selphie shook her long hair off her shoulders.

"You'll get used to them," she said calmly as she went into the dining room to serve dinner. Zell sighed and followed her. The table was set with plates and utensils, and two tall red candles were lit near the middle of the table, which added an ambience to the room. The blonde man sat down at his end of the long table and finished off the rest of his martini. Selphie came along with some food. "Would you like some vegetables?"

"No thanks," answered Zell.

"You'll have some," said Selphie as she put some on his plate. Zell sighed and began to eat the dinner in front of him.

"This is good," he said as he ate, "Did you do something different?" he asked.

"I added peas," answered Selphie as she sat down at the opposite end of the table. Zell nodded and continued eating.

"Could you pass the salt?" he asked casually.

"It's in the middle of the table," said Selphie not looking up from her meal.

"Is it?" asked Zell looking at the salt, which was directly at the centre of the table.

"Uh-huh," answered Selphie looking up, "It's between you and me." The two locked eyes for a moment, then Selphie smiled meekly and went back to her dinner.

Zell got up and got the salt then returned to his seat to finish his meal. The two ate quietly for the next while only making the occasional awkward small talk. When Zell was finished he got up from the table.

"Dinner was great," he said as he walked over to Selphie. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight," he gave her a kiss on her forehead and headed for the bedroom. Selphie got up and began to clear the dishes from the table.

"Goodnight..."


	4. Separate Lives

**Mr. & Mrs. Dincht**

**Chapter 4 – Separate Lives  
**

Zell came into the bathroom just as Selphie finished putting her coat on, and he looked at her questioningly. "Why are you getting ready to go out, we don't have dinner with the Walters' until 6." Selphie tied her knee length pea coat tighter around her waist.

"There was a problem at the office, I have to go in. Someone blew up a drive or something, but don't worry," she assured him giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, "I'll be home before then. Real quick; in and out." With that she walked to the front were her taxi was waiting for her. Zell wondered for a minute why she was taking a taxi since they both had two perfectly good cars in the garage but he shrugged it off and headed for his own car; he didn't want to be late.

Once he got to his destination, a small hole in the wall bar located in the center of town, Zell parked outside the building and locked his car before heading inside. Upon entering all eyes were on him, he didn't exactly fit in with the crowd. Everyone was dressed in torn jeans and dirty t-shirts, and he was wearing a grey suit over a light-blue button down. He smiled awkwardly and headed to the bar.

"Gin please, very dry," he ordered. The bartender, a young girl barely the legal drinking age, nodded her head and got a glass from under the counter and filled it with the clear liquid. She placed it in front of him and popped her chewing gum loudly. "Thanks," he said when he noticed her staring at him. She tucked a lock of chin length black hair behind her ear, revealing several piercings in her ear, and popped her gum again. Zell nodded and turned his stool around to examine the rest of the bar. Everyone was immensely intoxicated, and was playing pool, or dominoes, or some other party game, most likely gabling some small wager on the game. But he wasn't interested in these people; Zell knew he found what he was looking for when a tall man in a dark suit walked into the bar. His black hair was slicked back with more gel then there was in a department store.

The man walked past the bar towards the bathrooms and then went through a door marked 'employees only'. Zell took another sip from his drink before getting up from his stool and walking to the bathroom. He looked at the door of the bathroom and then headed through the restricted door fumbling through the hallway drunkenly. He eventually found a room near the very back of the building, and when her entered it there were three people seated at a table gambling with cards. The gelled hair man got up from his table and said with a thick accent, "What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry," replied Zell slurring his words slightly, "I was just looking for the bathroom." He turned to leave and the spun around quickly, "What are you guys playing? Are you playing poker?"

"Private game," responded the man next to the guy in the black suit, a balding man who looked like he was in his mid-to-late 30s.

"Aww come on!" exclaimed Zell, "How about you just let me play?"

"Get out of here," warned the dark haired man, standing from his chair.

"But there's this empty chair right there,"

"That chair is for Dominic," said the man growing more irritated.

"I don't see Dominic anywhere... I mean come on look," he reached into his inner suit pocket and spilled his drink a little on the floor, before pulling out a handful of bills, "I got the money for it... come on! Let me play!" The three men looked at each other and then the pudgy man who had yet to speak motioned Zell over to the seat.

"Texas hold em'," stated the pudgy guy, "Thousand dollar entry." Zell took his seat and through some money in the center of the table grinning ear to ear.

"Sweet!"

* * *

The yellow taxi pulled up to a tall apartment complex with what seemed like glass everything, and a doorman dressed in black with the stereotypical front brimmed doorman hat opened the door for Selphie to exit. She thanked the man and entered the lobby of the building.

The front had marble pillars and the floor was tiled with black and white. Selphie's heeled boots clicked against the floor as she walked toward the elevators. No one seemed to question her presence there, since nobody even looked up from what they were doing to look at her. Even the man at the front desk was on the phone with someone and too entranced in the conversation to even ask her if she needed to buzz someone down. Selphie waited for the elevator to come and once it arrived, she let an old woman holding her white poodle exit before entering the steel box and pressing the button for the penthouse.

The elevator opened in a small hallway lined with two chairs, a few paintings, and a fake tree in the corner. There was a door at the end of the hallway so she walked up to it and knocked two times quickly on the oak door. A tall bulky man opened the door and looked down at Selphie's short frame. He looked at her stoically as if asking what she was doing there.

"I'm here for Rick," she said calmly, "He's expecting me." The man said something into his headset, and a few seconds later the man moved aside and motioned for Selphie to enter. She strode into the apartment and took a brief look around. The place had a strong Asian theme, with sliding doors and red and gold décor. Selphie passed two guys playing video games and entered the master bedroom at the rear of the apartment, sliding the doors closed behind her. A man exited the bathroom wearing only his boxers as he dried his hair with a towel.

He took one look at Selphie and a grin came to his face, "Maria?" he asked walking towards her.

"The one and only," Selphie replied in a low voice. Rick smirked as Selphie undid her jacket and revealed her gladiatrix-like outfit underneath.

She pulled a whip from her bag and cracked it in the air, "On your knees then..."

* * *

Zell laughed stupidly as he watched his winnings his winnings being taken away from him. The table was abuzz with drunken laughter as the four men gambled all their money and belongings.

"You are so bad at this game Mark," said the blonde man referring to Zell. "You have a million tells! I can tell what you're going to do just being in the same room as you!" Zell laughed awkwardly and a sip from a beer that had appeared in front of him. He was careful to not really drink the alcohol, so as not to cloud his mind.

The guy with the severely-gelled hair, who Zell had begun to call Rocco, had just finished dealing another hand when a man in navy sweatpants and a white button down entered the room and immediately got mad when he saw Zell.

"Who the hell is this? What's going on here?" he asked looking at Zell angrily.

"Relax Dominic!" said Rocco as he took a look at his cards. "This guy is just losing all his money to us." Dominic looked at the amount of money in front of Zell; there were dozens of bills with double digits marked on them.

"You got a lot of money man," he commented pulling a seat up to the table, "What's your job?"

"You are the job," Zell answered pulling two silenced pistols from his suit. The men had no time to react as Zell took them each out quickly and quietly. He took a moment to make sure the men were dead, and then he got up from the table and looked at his cards, and then the cards of the other men. He groaned when he saw that he would have lost the game.

"This is just not my day..."

* * *

Rick groaned as Selphie cracked the whip firmly against his bare back. "You like that?" she asked in his ear. He smiled and gave a laugh that sounded more like heavy breathing mixed with a snort.

"I just wish I could see you," he responded.

"I told you," she started walking around him slowly, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors, "it makes the senses more reactive."

"And the handcuffs" he asked.

"Precaution," she answered to his back.

"Precautions for what?" Selphie gave a small laugh and placed her delicate hands on either side of his head. She slowly massaged his temples and then moved her hands down to his neck and massaged him there. He let out a low moan, and then Selphie suddenly snapped his neck letting his body fall to the floor. She shook her hair out of her face, and went to put on her jacket. She had just finished tying it back up when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright sir?" Selphie cursed under her breath and picked up her purse on her way to the balcony attached to the room. The bodyguard tried to open the door when he didn't receive a response but they were jammed. He pulled harder and caught a glimpse of Rick's body lying on the floor.

"Guys, he's down!" he shouted to the people in the apartment as he un-holstered his pistol. He shot three rounds at the lock breaking it and slid the door open. Selphie looked back at the apartment and saw the imprints of the guards coming to the balcony. She quickly took apart her purse and hooked one side to the ledge and held the other end tightly.

"She's on the balcony!" called a man in the room. Selphie took a deep breath and hopped off the building to the street below. The hook began to unravel and Selphie glided slowly down to the floor. She landed and walked to a taxi that the doorman had called.

"Thank you," she said breezily as she entered the taxi. The car drove down the street and the doorman just watched it go in awe.

"You're... welcome..."

* * *

Selphie was just entering the bathroom when she heard the front door open and close. "Babe you home?" came Zell's voice from the front hall.

"Yeah," she answered, "Just changing into something more party appropriate."

"Why what are you wearing now?" he asked as he entered the bedroom. Selphie prayed that he wouldn't come into the bathroom; no way she could explain this get-up.

"Just you, know... I don't feel like I could eat dinner wearing... you know... business clothes." The phone rang and Zell went to answer it. She released her breath and got changed.

"How was your night?" he asked when she entered the foyer.

"Good, fine. You?"

"Fine, good," he responded hastily. He got his coat and ushered Selphie out the door.

"Well I guess we should get going."


	5. Coming Together

**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**

**Chapter 5 – Coming Together**

"Selphie, your next mission briefing is available for you whenever you want to check," said Ken the receptionist at Heartilly Inc. and also Selphie's personal assistant since the last one, Julia, went on vacation.

"Thank you Ken," said Selphie automatically as she typed in her password and opened her mailbox. After a quick moment the link to the live feed was downloaded and Selphie sat back in her chair as a man appeared on screen.

"Good morning Mrs. Dincht. Your next assignment will take you to the desert near the Monterosa Plateau. The target is named Seifer Almasy, and he is being transferred to a prison nearby for further questioning in a rash of deaths. You must take the target alive so that our agents can question him ourselves and see just how much information he has already divulged. The transport will take place in four hours. Good Luck." The man disappeared from the screen and Selphie pressed the call button on her phone.

"Yes Mrs. Dincht?" asked Ken.

"Could you have transport, laptop and distance weaponry ready for me downstairs in twenty minutes?"

"Right away."

* * *

"Yo Zellster!" came Irvine's booming voice as he opened Zell's door without knocking. "I've got a mission for you! Briefing's ready for you now." Zell sighed and turned on the monitor that hung against his wall. The black screen came on immediately and a blurred woman's face appeared.

"Hello agents," started an English accented voice, "The mission today will be to capture one Seifer Almasy alive. He is being transported as we speak to a prison building near the Monterosa Plateau. You must stop the convoy mid transport and take control of the target. It will take place at 1500 hours. Best of luck agents." The screen clicked off and Zell got up from his desk.

"See you in a few hours man," said Zell to Irvine as he started to prepare for the mission. He got a rocket launcher from the small armory that was in the office and walked through the parking garage carelessly toward the sports vehicles. He attached the launcher to one of the off-road vehicles and went to change for the mission.

An airlift and one hour later Zell was driving through the desert sands near the transport point. The mission didn't technically even happen for another hour or so, so her decided to have a little fun and drive through the sand dunes with gay abandon. Sand was flying past his face and getting in his hair, and it felt pretty awesome. Behind him, his rocket launcher was bouncing along with the small vehicle across the golden land. He took a quick look at his GPS and looked checked where he approximately was in comparison to where he needed to be.

"I've got like another mile or so... I guess it couldn't hurt to have more fun..." he said aloud to himself. He revved the engine and a huge grin spread across his face as he slammed on the gas and drove incredibly fast across the plain.

"WOOHOOO!"

* * *

"Target will be arriving in 8 minutes. Be prepared," said the voice in Selphie's headset.

"Thank you Jane," she replied. Selphie let out a sigh and got up slowly from her sand covered chair in the deserted outpost she had luckily found near the drop area. She had been waiting here for over two hours, and she quickly realized that maybe being there early wasn't a great idea. But the possibility of the drop occurring earlier, and her missing it, was completely avoided. Looking through a pair of binoculars, Selphie surveyed the scene and saw that several miles away there were two black trucks driving across the reflective sand. She had ensured the charges were armed so she readied the remote by her side and looked over across the sandy plain to examine her surroundings.

"What is that?" she asked herself when she saw a cloud of sand coming, seemingly, right towards her. She put the binoculars back to her eyes and zoomed in to get a better look of what the thing was. There was someone on an all-terrain vehicle speeding in her general direction. "Jane, do you see that? What the hell is that person doing here?" she said into her headset.

"One sec Selphie, we're analyzing the pictures now." Selphie watched as the driver came to a stop and proceeded to pee on the dirt below him. How classy, she thought to herself as she continued to watch as the man unhooked a rocket launcher from the back of his vehicle.

"Damn," she muttered to herself. The man aimed for the convoy and Selphie weighed her options. What was she supposed to do? Was this guy trying to kill the target? She made a split second decision, and although the trucks were nowhere near where she wanted them to be, Selphie pressed down on her remote.

* * *

Zell was aiming properly at the wheels of one of the trucks, ready to immobilize the vehicle, when out of nowhere an explosion went of around him and a giant cloud of sand and smoke covered his sight line. "What the hell?" he cursed to the wind. He moved away from the cloud in time to see the two trucks brake abruptly and make giant U-turns to head back the way they came. Zell looked around furiously and spotted a black SUV parked outside an outpost. "You are so not getting away with that..." he muttered to himself as he aimed at the wooden building. He pressed down on the trigger and watched as a missile flew towards the structure.

* * *

"Double damn," exclaimed Selphie when she saw the man begin to target the outpost she was currently in. Without thinking of the equipment left behind, Selphie got into the SUV she had brought along and hit the gas to avoid the missile. Behind her an explosion rang out loudly and her back three windows shattered completely, her windshield cracked and Selphie groaned as the noise rang through her eardrums. She stopped the car after driving several miles from the site and looked around quickly to make sure that she was alone.

Selphie got out of the car and collapsed onto the hot sand beneath her, laying her back against the front tire. She looked at her arms and saw that glass had cut her causing minor injuries and that there was a fairly large wood splinter in the back of her left bicep. She pulled it out and let out another groan of pain and annoyance. She hated when people tried to kill her.

"Jane," she said sternly into the headset still on her head. There had been some annoying chatter on the other end for some while, but Selphie had ignored it while she drove to safety.

"Selphie, we've been trying to contact you for half an hour! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little banged up. When I get back I want a full bio on whatever little shit tried to blow me up sitting on my desk. Clear?" she stated angrily into the receiver. She removed the device and tossed it through one of the broken windows. She got up and stretched her legs and body wearily, right before she kicked the tire she was leaning against in anger.

* * *

Zell was inspecting the rubble of the outpost when his phone began to vibrate against his side.

"So Zell, how'd the mission go?" asked Irvine before Zell even said 'hello'.

"Someone was here, they interfered. The target got away, but I found what's left of a laptop and I'm bringing it in for analysis.

"Right, I'll have Ella deal with it when you get back." Irvine clicked off and Zell stood up looking at the destroyed junk around him. There was no body or vehicle, so Zell knew that whoever was in here was alive and out there somewhere. He kicked the sand like a little kid and groaned in annoyance.

"I hate losing..."


	6. Lovers Fight

**Mr. & Mrs. Dincht**

**Chapter 6 – Lovers Fight  
**

Zell was eating with Irvine at a small diner in Esthar the two went to often since it was close to their office. Zell was shaking his foot anxiously as he ate his lunch, and Irvine sighed. "What's wrong man?"

"What if I got I.D.'? What happens if that chick saw my face?"

"You got manhandled by a girl?" asked Irvine with a small chuckle, a little incredulous.

"Can we focus? ...She was probably a pro anyways, it's not like some random chick nearly blew me up," stated Zell.

"Okay well, if she did see your face then you have the same requirements as anyone else, you need to find her and kill her. Clean up your mess man. Or else the agency will put you up for cash."

"Squall would do that?"

"Oh yeah," said Irvine, "I mean we're all friends and all, but he can't show any favouritism. It's not good for the rest of the people who work with us." Zell sighed and put some money on the counter to pay for his meal.

"I'm gonna go see if the laptops been analyzed yet," he said getting up and leaving the diner. Irvine looked at the waitress on the other side of the counter.

"So pretty lady, are you on the menu?"

* * *

"Who was that bitch!?" exclaimed Selphie in rage as she stormed through her office, a medic following her and tending to s wound with some difficulty as she walked. "Who was he?!" she screamed once more.

"Um, Selphie?" said one of the new assistants.

"What?!"

"It's Rinoa," stated the girl handing her a phone. Selphie cursed in her mind and took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"The target is in custody, the mission failed."

"I was counting on you Selphie," replied Rinoa coolly through the phone.

"There was someone else there, he interfered."

"If he saw you Selphie... you know the rules. Clear the scene; eliminate him."

"Looking forward to it ma'am," said Selphie as Rinoa clicked off. "Alright people, we have a new target! Find out who the bitch is."

* * *

The computer tech, Fujin, examined the burnt laptop in confusion, "What did you do to this Zell? Light a fire on it?" she asked as she began to open the hard drive. "It's done, buy a new one."

"I would Fujin, but this one is... important to the owner."

"And who's that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Fujin let out a sigh and looked at the microchips in the drive.

"The chips are imported, nothing you could get here in Esthar; it's specially designed. I think that I could get you a billing address and hopefully it's billed to the owner. It's most likely..." Fujin trailed off as she typed on her computer. "Right here you go. The place is in Esthar, do you know it?" Zell peered over Fujin's shoulder and looked at the address. It was familiar to him, but he couldn't say why.

When he got to the address, he found that it was the Heartilly Inc. building. He checked a piece of paper to make sure he was at the right place, and he was, he just needed to find Suite 4000. Zell walked over to the directory and searched the numbers for the right Suite once he found it his eyes widened in shock. Suite 4000, Department of Communications, CEO: Selphie Dincht.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Selphie was examining the video taken of the scene alone in an office with two other girls, when their presence began to irk her. "Why don't you two go make some coffee?" she more ordered them than asked. The girls got up and left the room, and Selphie began to go through the video footage carefully. She watched the video of the guy then stopped and hit rewind when she thought she saw something. She watched the footage three times before she understood what she saw. The guy in the video was shadow boxing, in a familiar way, almost too familiar.

"Selphie it's your husband," said Ken as he covered the mouthpiece around his head. Selphie's eyes widened and she watched the video again to see if she'd made a mistake. "He wants to know when dinner is," said Ken still covering the headset.

"Tell him... dinners at seven."

* * *

Zell pulled into the driveway slowly at 6:57. He was on time for dinner, as usual. But this time instead of walking quickly through the back door and saying hello to his wife, he walked slowly to the door, aware that at anytime he could be shot at... maybe. He wasn't sure that Selphie was the hitter; maybe it was just a coincidence. Zell opened the door and as he rounded the corner to the kitchen he was a little shocked to see Selphie standing there with a martini in each hand.

"Perfect timing," she said casually as she handed him a glass. He took it and smiled at her. "You're home early from your business trip."

"I missed you," he replied.

"I missed you too," she said back with a smile that didn't really match the tone of her voice. "Come," she said as she headed for the dining room, "Dinner's all ready." Zell followed her and took a seat at one end of the table.

"I thought you only got out the silverware on special occasions," he said as he finished off his martini.

"This is a special occasion," she responded. She took out a large knife and began to cut the pot roast in front of her. Nervous, Zell took her hands in his, "Let me do it honey, you've been on your feet all day," he said taking the utensils from her hands.

"Thank you sweetheart," she said as she moved to the other side of the table. Selphie pulled out a large serrated blade and began to cut the bread. Zell looked at the knife and decided it would be best if he kept the knife near him at all times.

"So how was work?" he asked as he took his seat.

"Actually we had a little problem," she said as she took off the little apron she was wearing, "there was a double booking with another charity."

"I hope everything worked out," responded Zell taking a bite of the roast.

"It hasn't yet... but it will." Selphie ate some green beans and watched Zell chew his food.

"Honey could you pass the salt?" he asked. Then he let out a little chuckle when he saw that Selphie had put it directly in front of him before the two had even sat down. Zell looked up at Selphie and saw her watching him with a small smile. "Was she trying to poison me?" he thought, "Was she watching to see the poison take affect?" Zell chewed his food even slower to see if he could taste cyanide.

"What about you, how was Winhill?" Zell didn't know what she was talking about for a moment, and then remembered that Winhill was where he said he was going as cover.

"We had some problems of our own," he said, "Someone was trying to steal business from us." Zell saw the wine sitting in the middle of the table and got up to get it.

"I hope it's not too large a problem," replied Selphie.

"Life or death. Wine?" he asked. Selphie nodded and Zell filled her glass. Then an idea struck him and he released the bottle from his hands just as Selphie looked away. Without a glance her left hand caught the bottle in mid air. She looked quickly at the bottle, then at him. Then she let go of it and it fell with a hollow clunk on the carpet, the red staining the floor.

"I'll get a towel,"

"I'll clean that up," they said over each other, getting up and heading in different directions of the house. Zell took off his blazer quickly and went into his office to retrieve a silenced pistol before exiting into the dining room again. But he couldn't find Selphie.

"Honey?" he called, "Selph, where are you?" Then he heard tires screeching on the driveway and he ran outside in time to see Selphie driving past the house, he turned and started to run through the backyards of his neighbours trying to catch up with her.

Selphie saw Zell running through people's backyards, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her husband, the man she married, the man she knew as a chiropractor, was now chasing her through her neighbourhood with a pistol.

"Selphie pull over!" he yelled as he almost caught up with her when she rounded a bend. He turned in another direction and sprinted through some kids toys and saw Selphie coming down the street. He was about to jump a fence and meet the car in the road, but he undershot it and collided with the wooden fence and accidentally pulled the trigger of the gun. He heard the brakes screech and the car came to a halt. Selphie looked at the bullet hole in her windshield in shock; her jaw had dropped and her eyes filled with rage as she saw Zell lying on the ground.

"Oh, dear god," he muttered getting up off the ground and hobbling into the middle of the road.

"Hey Selphie, honey, accident. Accident." Selphie hit the gas pedal and sped forward toward him. "Stop! Stop Selphie!" Selphie ignored his pleas and hit him with her car, but she was angry to find that he was now holding on to her roof. He looked through the sunroof and she could hear his muffled voice telling her to stop the car. She closed the blind of the window and continued to drive. Then she heard the back window break and saw Zell jump through it. She hit the gas pedal harder and then quickly jumped out of the car as it headed to a dead end over a hill. Zell saw her jump out of the car and then looked through the rear window in time to see Selphie roll on the pavement.

"We need to talk!" he yelled through the glass as the car broke through the barrier and disappeared in the trees. Selphie stood slowly and waited a moment before turning and heading to the only place she thought safe.

* * *

"You're husband's the shooter?" asked Quistis shocked, "That's not possible!"

"Really?" asked Selphie sarcastically. She had head straight to the office after what happened, but not before she picked herself up a bottle of good vodka. She tipped her head back and let the liquid roll down her throat, burning all the way down. Quistis sighed and knelt down to meet Selphie's eyes, since she was sitting on the floor.

"Well here's the bright side: you don't love him, you'll kill him and no one does that better than you. Then it'll all be over, and you can get back to your life." Selphie nodded wordlessly and took another shot of vodka. Quistis got up and smoothed out her pants. "I have to go, but are you okay?" Selphie nodded once again. "Okay then I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," she said as she climbed the stairs to leave.

"Goodnight," Selphie answered automatically. She was finally alone. She rested her head on the makeshift bed she had created out of a sweater and a slanted all and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she would finish this; she would find her husband and end all of this. It would have been hard for someone to handle but not Selphie, since she didn't love him. She didn't love him. That's what she told herself.

"You don't love him."


End file.
